


Long Day: A Short Katana Zero Fanfic

by Cherry_Bakery



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Ending, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hallucinations, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Bakery/pseuds/Cherry_Bakery
Summary: Zero was coming back from one of his mission. He's tired and wish the day would end as quickly as possible. Funny how things never went his way
Relationships: Zero/Receptionist
Kudos: 12





	Long Day: A Short Katana Zero Fanfic

the sound of the beat of the music in his ears that drown off the insufferable silence and the feeling of the old wooden planks of his apartment’s hall under his feet is all he feel right now. Zero just came back from another mission, everything was a blur. How many did he kill? forty? sixty? why the hell would he even count these thing anyway? he feel exhausted and tired. he just want to rest. he just want today to end as quickly as possible. Funny how thing never goes his ways and by ‘funny’ he meant irritating. “ _surp ■ se ■ ■g!_ ” the blurry chirp fade through the sound of the music of zero’s tape recorder as he felt two pair of arms wrapped around him. Memories of hundreds of ambushes flashes in his head as he shoves the person backward. His elbow digging in their torso as he turns around, hand gripping on the handle of his katana and eyes filled with murderous gleam only to soften when he realizes what he done. His heart sank at the sight of the woman in red laying on her back, looking at him with confusion and slight fear. “zero?” said the receptionist with a shaky voice and her hand clutching the fabric of her stomach. It didn’t take a second for zero to went to crouch down to her level, his hand lay bare on her lower ribs. Did he break anything? Does she need to go to a hospital? Is she mad at him? Question swirl through his mind. “are you badly hurt?” he said in a clear and steady tone but it clear from his body language that he’s panicking slightly, cursing his damn fighting reflexes. “ ~~ **You fucking subhuman**~~ ” the word rang out of the receptionist mouth as she stare at him with disgust, his eyes widen. “what?” he said quietly only to be met with two palms cupping his face and he was brought back to the present “I said are you alright?’’ the woman asking smiling nervously. “I mean I get that you always get fidgety with PDA and stuff but you just kinda stare off in to nowhere for the past ten second. Are you sick?” the receptionist said as she gently trace the dark circle under the swordsman's eye “Have you been sleeping well?” she ask and the only reaction she gets is a confuse blinks and a sigh “ It’s normal...” a low monotone was her only answer, pulling away from her grasp. “just tired, it’s been a long day” he said avoiding her eyes. he couldn’t look at her in the face right now out of guilt,probably one of the rarest emotion he feel. the two lay there on the old wooden floor of the halls in silence. “I....ummm” the swordsman choked on his words. clearing his throat as his tired dull eyes stare up to her. ‘’I’m sorry, for hurting you.... I was-” he managed to sputter the words only to be cut off by a soft peck on his lips. the rest of the sentence dies out and his mind went blank. he feel like he can’t breath for a second. he can feel the heat crawling up from his neck to his jaw and then cheeks. a chuckle escape the receptionist mouth. “sorry...” she said looking at zero who seem to stop functioning for a few seconds “For scaring you like that... and..... also the kiss” she said slowly standing up and dusting herself off “I didn’t expect you to be so surprise. But it was totally a gap moe moment!” the girl said gleaming. the uses of weird language from what he guesses anime indicate that she’s probably wasn’t hurt or scared. sighing but this time out of relief. Standing up to face her, their eyes meeting. a soft tint fade in to the brunette’s ears, shuffling her feet “sooooo I’m here to return that anime you lend me” she said “can I... come in?” she ask with a small embarrassed grin. Zero raise his one of his brow at her, a small smirk on his face. Perhaps he didn’t want the day to end so early after all

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading my first fanfic. I really hope that I did alright. And I'm going to leave you guys to interpret what happens after they went inside the room, whether the story went on a more sweet or saucy route ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) . I might write more about this pairing since they're such a pair of cuties and we don't have enough of them in our lives. feel free to add any criticism and suggestion in the comments


End file.
